With the advent of computer systems, people both at home and at the work-place spend numerous hours sitting at the computer system and typing keys on the computer keyboard and/or moving a mouse. Medical professionals, ergonomists and insurance companies agree that significant medical problems result from the prolonged use of computer systems in the workplace.
One of the inventors of the present invention is also the inventor of U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,204 entitled "Keyboard Positioning System", the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference. The device disclosed and claimed in that patent solves many of the aforementioned problems resulting from the prolonged use of computer systems. The device of that patent generally includes an adjustable keyboard tray in combination with an adjustable palm rest. The device is operable so that a user can independently adjust the position of the keyboard to a desired negative tilt position as well as independently adjust the palm rest to the position most comfortable to the user. The present invention represents furthers improvements to the device disclosed in that patent and keyboard support tray devices in general.